As shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D, the conventional cleaning head attached to the conventional cleaners has structures which are intended to be suitable for cleaning dirt, such as solidification of dust, water and oils adhered on a floor. Such a cleaner includes a cleaning fluid source 1, a brush 4 and a suction source 2, while the cleaner head which performs the cleaning in contact with the floor includes; a cleaning fluid spraying nozzle 3 connected to the cleaning fluid source 1; and a suction nozzle 5 connected to both the brush 4 and the suction source 2, thereby forming an independent cleaner head 7.
In the conventional cleaner head constituted as above, if the cleaning fluid is sprayed over the floor through the cleaning fluid spraying nozzle 3, then the cleaning fluid functions such that the adhering forces of the dirt are weakened so as to become easy to remove. Thereafter, if the brush 4 is revolved by the driving power of a motor 6 (FIGS. 1B, 1C and 1D), or when the brush 4 is pushed or pulled by hand (FIG. 1A), the solidified dirt are separated from the floor, and are dissolved into the cleaning fluid, upon contact with the cleaning fluid.
Then, the dirt, which are removed from the floor and dissolved into the cleaning fluid are sucked through the suction nozzle 5.
However, such a conventional cleaner has no functions such as the function of removing relatively large solidified dirt before the spraying of the cleaning fluid, and the function of scraping out the hard dirt adhered on the floor.
Therefore, excessive loads are imposed on the brush 4 and on the suction nozzle 5, and the suction is liable to be incomplete, with the result that the residue dirt and the residue cleaning fluid adhere again to the floor.
Therefore, there remains the problem that a post finish cleaning has to be carried out. Further, the spraying of the cleaning fluid, the brushing and the suction have to be carried out in a sequential manner, and therefore, the cleaner can not be moved arbitrarily owing to its structural nature, with the result that the cleaning can be completely carried out only when the cleaning is done in a single particular direction.
Further, there is the problem that the cleaning fluid contaminated by the brush is flowed to the floor.